how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shelter Island/@comment-198.228.200.43-20130402223854
I was born 13 years ago in Washington D.C. My mother and my father explained the world to me I listened very closely but I did not agree Instead I came up with my own philosophy Don’t tell me that I should act like you Or do the same as other do To stand out in a noisy crowd You must make sure your voice is loud (loud) To others it sounds false But that’s the way I roll I know what I say is true Let me explain to you I’m Zack! Stand back Class act You can take it from me, unique! Tres chique The peek of fabulosity Don’t you wish you could be Zachary I’m not afraid to do my thing despite what I’ve been told I’d rather watch an apple ____ than the super bowl I rather dance to Hairspray than my fathers rock n’ roll I rather eat a hot dog than my mother’s Casserole I like singing in the Shul And spending time with friends at school Or swimming in a swimming pool As long as the water is not too cool Gardening and pottery Cooking and gemmology Science and technology They all interest me I’m Zack! Stand back Class act You can take it from me, unique! Tres chique The peek of fabulosity Don’t you wish you could be me Zachary On LYBIO.net you can find - The Largest community of text-script-video blogging service. http://www.lybio.net I’m Zack! (he’s Zack) Stand back (stand back) Class act (class act) I’m sure you will agree, unique! Tres chique (tres chique) The peek of fabulosity Don’t you wish you could be Zachary Milan-Polisar - Rap They shut down the factory (WHEN THEY CREATED ZACHARY) There-there-there’s no one in history (as unique as Zachary) All his friends and family (wanna be like Zachary) Impeccable Pedigree Zachary Zachary A multi-colored Yamaka ___ for Hanukkah A purple tie and a velvet tux And I look like a billion bucks I don’t know why some people care about how I dress or do my hair __ concerned with what I wear Let me make one thing clear - I'm Zack Source: LYBIO.net I’m Zack! Stand back Class act And I’m sure you will agree, unique Tres chique The peek of fabulosity Don’t you wish you could be Zachary Milan-Polisar - Rap They shut down the factory (WHEN THEY CREATED ZACHARY) There-there-there’s no one in history (as unique as Zachary) All his friends and family (wanna be like Zachary) Impeccable Pedigree Zachary Zachary R.E.S.P.E.C.T Taking care of Zachery No one is as cool as him Master of new technology He’s a kid of mastery I know that you wish you could be me - I'm Zack I’m Zack! Stand back Class act And I’m sure you will agree, unique Tres chique The peek of fabulosity Don’t you wish you could be Source: LYBIO.net Zachary Freiman – Bar Mitzvah – I’m Zack. I’m Zack! Stand back. Class act. You can take it from me, unique! Tres chique. The peek of fabulosity. Don’t you wish you could be Zachary. Complete Full Song Lyrics, Text, Words To Songs, Reader, Read Lyrics Of Songs, Song, Words And Accurate Lyrics To Zachary Freiman – Bar Mitzvah – I’m Zack.